Felicia
Felicia was first introduced in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors as one of two female characters along side Morrigan Aensland. She has appeared in every game in the series and in numerous cross overs including'' Marvel Vs. Capcom 2'' along with Morrigan, B.B.Hood and Anakaris. Background Felicia is a Catgirl who was taken in and raised by a Sister named Rose who gave her the name Felicia from the word Felicity. When Rose passed away, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other Catgirls of her kind. With her new found friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends successfully started a musical with Felicia being the main star. In the events of ''Vampire Savior'', she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, she constructed an orphanage named the 'Felicity House'. Personality She is an energetic and optimistic catgirl who enjoys singing, dancing and making friends with people. Female species are called catwomen as to Male cats of the species are called Catmen (similar to the Incubi are males as the females are called succubi), Catmen are rarely seen by human eyes but there none the less. A tan Catman with black fur is seen in Darkstalkers Night Warriors #2 Felicia's companions *'Alto: '''The child with a ribbon. She is 10 years old. It's unknown where she was born. She was kept as rare pet by a rich man but escaped. She lived in the mountains like a wild beast, but was saved by Grace. She is very shy and afraid of strangers. She was named Alto by Grace, possibly because of her voice type. *'Grace:The big one with a pony-tail. She is 24 years old. Born in Utah, she is the guardian of Alto. She has the best skills in turning into humans and can stay in that form the longest. She is like a mother to Alto and likes to take care of others. *'Lucy: '''The big one with a bandanna. She is 18 years old. Born in Virginia, she used to work under a circus. When one of her few understanding human friends died of a sickness, she left the circus. While she was wandering, she met Felicia. She's very cynical and likes to make cynical remarks. She is the strongest out of the group. *'Nana and Mimi: 'Children with ribbons on. They are 11 years old. Born in Hong Kong and raised in Saitama, Japan. They were taken to Japan where they snuck into a trade ship. They were found and raised by an understanding old couple. Both are very easy going. *'Nonno: 'Also called Tama, she is friends with Nana. They became friends in the mountains behind their house. Her age and background isn't clear, but she likes to hide in balls and play. *'Pico: A child with braided hair. She is 7 years old, born in Minnesota, America. She used to live in an orphanage, but after she saw Felicia's stage show, she left her orphanage to seek Felicia. She found out she was a Catwoman after she met Felicia. She is full of curiosity and fears nothing. Curse of the Cat Woman by Edward Field (1967) It sometimes happens that the woman you meet and fall in love with is of that strange Transylvanian people with an affinity for cats. You take her to a restaurant, say, or a show, on an ordinary date, being attracted by the glitter in her slitty eyes and her catlike walk, and afterwards of course you take her in your arms and she turns into a black panther and bites you to death. Or perhaps you are saved in the nick of time and she is tormented by the knowledge of her tendency: That she daren't hug a man unless she wants to risk clawing him up. This puts you both in a difficult position-- panting lovers who are prevented from touching not by bars but by circumstance: You have terrible fights and say cruel things for having the hots does not give you a sweet temper. One night you are walking down a dark street And hear the pad-pad of a panther following you, but when you turn around there are only shadows, or perhaps one shadow too many. You approach, calling, "Who's there?" and it leaps on you. Luckily you have brought along your sword and you stab it to death. And before your eyes it turns into the woman you love, her breast impaled on your sword, her mouth dribbling blood saying she loved you but couldn't help her tendency. So death released her from the curse at last, and you knew from the angelic smile on her dead face that in spite of a life the devil owned, love had won, and heaven pardoned her. Appearances In the Darkstalkers series *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' In other video games *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' *''Cross Edge'' *''Felicia's Magical Hammer (cell phone game) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' *''Namco vs Capcom'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' *''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' *''Onimusha Soul'' ''Cameos *''Street Fighter Alpha 2, ''Felicia is seen relaxing in the pool in Ken Masters' stage. In other Media Felicia was a central protagonist in ''Darkstalkers the Animated Series, who, with other Darkstalkers such as Jon Talbain, Rikuo and occassionally Donovan Baine , fought against Pyron. She also appears in the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA. Trivia * Originally, Felicia was supposed to be depicted as the "sexy girl" and Morrigan the "cute girl" before reversing it. *Felicia was originally was going to be designed as a wereleopard. *Felicia has the largest bust of the Darkstalker females, beating even SNK's Mai Shiranui. *She has the second-most appearances outside of Darkstalkers behind Morrigan. *In UMvC3, her win quote against Frank West has her mentioning her goal of extending her career from musicals to film. This could also be seen as a reference to her Pocket Fighter storyline where she sought out Ken to gain a movie contract. *Felicia is the first barefoot female fighter in a fighting game. *Felicia's DLC for UMvC3 has her play as Yellow Iris from'' Battle Circuit'', a classic Capcom beat-em-up. *In the Chinese manga adaptation, Felicia is involved in a love triangle with both Jon Talbain and Demitri. *Like Morrigan, Felicia was voiced consistently in the games up to Cross Edge by her original voice actress, Kae Araki. As of Marvel vs Capcom 3 she is now voiced by Kana Asumi. *Felicia shares some similarities with Sonic the Hedgehog. Their battles techniques, involving rolling into a ball (her rolling bucker and his spindash) and their kicking moves (her delta kick and his numerous kicking attacks). They're also the fastest characters of their franchise, are both animal/human-like creatures and are oddly enough, both nude. *Felicia's official art for Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom ''3 is visually similar to her official art from the original Darkstalkers. *In ''Revelations: Persona, there is an catgirl-type enemy with the same traits and name as Felicia. Sprite Official artwork Videos DSR Felicia Character Breakdown|Felicia Breakdown Darkstalkers - Felicia Moves List|Felicia Moves List Darkstalkers - Felicia Character Strategy|Character Strategy Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Felicia Gameplay|''MvC3'' Felicia Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds Felicia Clip|''MvC3'' Felicia Gameplay Navigation External Links *Felicia - Strategy Wiki *Felicia - Mizuumi Wiki *Felicia - Capcom Database Category:Characters Category:Females